


The little bear

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Peter has a stuffed animal that he doesn't always carry around but it has to at least be in his bed when he goes to sleep._________When Peter comes back from the blib his bear is missing but he doesn't want to ask Tony about it since he thinks it's not important enough.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The little bear

Peter:

The first couple of nights I slept next to Tony who was laying in his hospital bed healing from injuries from the final battle so it didn't really came to my attention but when Pepper took me to the lake house and showed me my new room and told me I should sleep here and when I get up in the morning Tony would be downstairs too,I realised that my bear wasn't there.

It was a yellow stuff animal that I had ever since I was a child and even through I carried it everywhere long after an age where other kids did it, I didn't really need it though the day anymore. Or when I am at a sleepover. But when I am gone for longer, I often find myself craving after the little bear. After his scent.

But I didn't say anything, thanked Pepper for the beautiful room from which I could actually see the lake and cuddled myself in the soft blanket, ignored the feeling of the empty bed and fell asleep.

I woke up from Morgan who ran down the stairs. "Daddy,Daddy,Daddy!" The words also made me get out of bed.  
Tony was home, Rhodey had picked him up and was standing standing next to his best friend who is receiving a hug from his daughter.

"Daddy is home now." He let his fingers go through her long hair before he let her go and looked at me. "So what do you think?"

"I think you are standing pretty good already."

"No I meant from your new home."

"Oh." To be honest, it doesn't really feel like home yet.May had gone to italy after losing me and Happy meant she just has a lot of things in her new life that doesn't allow her to come here just yet,I knew through Pepper who couldn't lie to me that she found someone,married and got a child on her own. Tony did the same. He even threw away my bear. But why not my other things? "Its comfortable. It is not what I except from you. But I like it."

"I am glad to hear that,I am sure you will get used to the change. And to Morgan."

"I am sure I will."

___

Tony:

Peter was like my kid long before it happened and then he was finally back and I was laying in the hopital with him in my arms not just his stuffed animal that was in the stuff May gave me when she moved away.  
I never thought that handing me the box meant handing me Peter. Giving up on finding him and then,one night I hold this bear in my hand while sitting on the edge of my bed and for the first time I thought maybe, he is really never coming back and the next morning I started with his room never less. Build the desk,got sheets for his bed,placed his books in the shelve, placed the Action figures on top of it and framed the star wars posters and put them over his bed.  
And when it hit me the next time, I went to the store and got everything I would need to decorate his bathroom and so it went on and on till I came home with a hoodie he would love and Pepper came into Peter's room, took the little bear from under his sheets and looked me in the eyes and said:"Take this one thing with you and then lock this room and don't go back in. He is not coming back,not now, not tomorrow, not ever."

And so his little bear slept in our bed every night till the others came with the plan to save everyone and the bear started to became an item I wouldn't leave. I would set him on my workbench. On my desk. In my car. Everywhere to remind me,that if we would work hard enough,he would come back.

____

Peter:

I didn't dare to ask Pepper or Tony about it. They had so much on their plate and they already did so much by taking me in and keeping so much stuff I didn't even remember having. It probably just got lost.

"Pete look,that's my bunny Liam." Morgan took her bunny and placed it next to her. "Do you also have one?"

"No but that's fine. Sleep well." 

"I will cause I have my bunny." When she finally settled in,I switched off the lights and closed the door where Tony waited. 

"You officially finished your first tasked as her big brother,congratulations."

After this moment Tony trusted me more and more with her till he left us alone for the first time and I knew it wasn't the best idea to snoop through someones house but I placed her in front of the TV and went looking for the bear. 

I started in the basement, and then I went in the garage and looked in the cabinets in the living room and even in the kitched behind the picture frames. In the laundry room and Morgans room. Even in Peppers office and then, when I really really wanted it back I went in Tony and Peppers bedroom and of course that was the moment they came back.

"Care to explain why you left Morgan in front of the TV for the last two hours and why you are going through my closet?" Tony actually looked mad. He never even looked annoyed at me since I am back but now he looked ready to yell at me for 20 Minutes straight. "You could have just told me that you don't want to babysit her."

"I wanted to-"

"Placing her in front of the TV wasn't what we meant."

"I am sorry."

"I hope so. Pepper is actually a little bit more disappointed than I am." 

"Does she still want me here?" His face went from furious to confused to an soft expression I didn't know how to red. 

"Of course. It was just a mistakes."

"I thought Morgan wouldn't mind."

"She is fine. What where you doing the whole time?" Tony slowly stepped closer when I got up from the ground where I was looking through the drawer. 

"I was looking for something."

"What were you looking for?"

"You will think this is silly."

"Can't know if your won't tell."

"I was looking for my bear. My stuff animal. Do you remember?I had it with me a couple of times when I stayed a weekend at the tower." Now I realised how reckless I was. Leaving Morgan for a stuff bear. 

"Of course I remember." Why wasn't he yelling at me? Why was he cupping my face in his hands? Every since I came back he shows me more physical affection than before. Way more than before. Placing his hand on my shoulder. Going through my hair. Hugging me. Giving me kisses on the cheek or forehead. "The bear is at the compound."

"Why?"

"Because I took it with me when I went to work there to figure out a way to safe all of you."

"Why?"

"Because it was my reminder of why I am doing it."

____

Tony:

The drive to the compound was quiet. We decided together with Pepper that Peter and I would drive down there this evening and stay the night so we can get the bear back and he can meet the others. And I really hoped he would start talking to me more but he didn't. He never gave me more than a one word answer on the drive over and was uncharacteristically shy towards the others. It took dinner and sitting around the table for an hour for him to actually talk in long sentences to Bucky,Sam and Bruce who were the only ones there. 

And then, we went to find the bear and eventually Scott showed up and helped and then we found him next to the baseball glove Clint brought back and he smiled and took the bear immediately.

"Its been a long day let's go to sleep."

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Wouldn't want to have it any other way."

It followed a long conversation about Morgan and Pepper and May and that Peter wasn't a burden and was as much our kid as Morgan is and that he can always come to us with everything and how and when he wants to go back to school and how he wants to go patrolling and everything. Just everything. We didn't sleep one minute but I finally had my son back. I had the kid back. I had Peter back. And when we ate breakfast together and disappeared in one of the labs for a few hours before we drove back to the compound, Pepper wouldn't need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
